In recent years, the method of contactlessly supplying electrical energy to electronic devices in a wireless manner has been used instead of the traditional method of supplying electrical energy in a wired manner. The electronic device receiving energy in a wireless manner may be directly driven by the received wireless power, or a battery may be charged by using the received wireless power, then allowing the electronic device to be driven by the charged power.
Meanwhile, Wireless Power Consortium has published a specification document “System Description Wireless Power Transfer, Volume 1, Low power, Part 1: Interface Definition, Version 1.00 Release Candidate 1” associated with interoperability in wireless power transfer, on Apr. 12, 2010.